marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Miles Morales (Earth-1610)
| Relatives = Rio Morales (mother, deceased); Jefferson Davis (father); Prowler (Aaron Davis) (uncle, deceased); | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = New York City | Gender = Male | Height = 5'4 | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Dating | Occupation = Student; formerly Adventurer | Education = Middle School | Origin = Bitten by a spider genetically enhanced with the OZ formula. | PlaceOfBirth = Brooklyn, New York City | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Sara Pichelli | First = Ultimate Comics Fallout Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Beginnings After Norman Osborn was arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D, and publicly revealed as the Green Goblin, Osborn Industries was left abandoned. Nearly two months before Peter Parker's death, a thief broke into Osborn Industries. Unknown to the thief a spider genetically enhanced with the OZ formula crawled into his bag. Miles Morales, a young kid from Brooklyn visited his uncle Aaron Davis against his parents' wishes, because of his criminal past, after being awarded the final spot in a charter school lottery. After being bitten by the Oz-enhanced spider, which emerged from Aaron's bag, Miles dicovered he recieved super-human abilities like camouflage, increased agility, and some sort of stunning blast. After revealing his newly found powers to his best friend, Ganke Lee, both ended in the conclusion he had power similar to Spider-Man's, including wall-crawling. But Miles reacted negatively, as he just wanted to be normal, deciding to leave the heroism to the actual Spider-Man. Months later, Spider-Man, died saving his family from Osborn, Miles arrived late to the scene when he learned about the situation, being struck with grief over not being able to help Peter Parker before his untimely demise, Miles decided to follow Parker's philosophy that with great power comes great responsibility, and decided to continue Peter's legacy. ]] The New Spider-Man During his first night as Spider-Man, Miles faced Kangaroo in a makeshift Spider-Man costume. Miles' next patrol was cut short when he was attacked by Spider-Woman who demanded to know who he was. After accidentally knocking himself out, Miles was held captive in a cell at the Triskelion, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters. There, he was interrogated by Nick Fury, and his origin revealed to them. ]] Electro woke up from a comma, which he was put during Parker's fight against Norman Osborn, in the Triskelion medical ward, and battled the Ultimates, Miles participation was crucial for the heroes victory, and he was rewarded with Spider-Woman's approval for Miles to be officially the new Spider-Man. The Prowler Miles in his new costume stops a mugging, albeit very sloppily. The police arrive but Miles escapes, but not before Betty Brant captures video footage of him on her phone, which she brings to the Daily Bugle and presents to J Jonah Jameson. The story of a new Spider-Man in New York makes the headlines. Miles, at his parents house, has a talk with his mother about the recent news he learned about the criminal past of his father and Uncle Aaron. Scorpion comes over and presents Miles with the DVD of the Spider-Man Movie that was released several months ago, featuring actual footage of Peter Parker fighting with Dr. Octopus. Scorpion suggests that he study Peter's moves so he can become a better crime fighter like Peter was. The Morales family at the dinner table discus the news about an all-new Spider-Man who is currently sitting at the dinner table along with them. Miles asks his father exactly what is wrong with there being a new Spider-Man to which his father replies, "What's wrong with people running around in their underwear and trying to jump off the walls?" Miles' Father wants to move out of the city while Miles' Mother doesn't agree and tells Miles' Father to settle down. While Miles' mother thinks its cool for there to be a new Spider-Man, Miles' Father is not so happy with it because of the fact that a mutant used his powers to flood the whole city of New York causing millions of people to die, but Miles' mother reminds Miles' Father that thanks to a young boy in a Spider-Man costume, he saved countless lives and did whatever he could to save the city and also was honored after he died.Miles hopping around rooftops practising his new powers. Miles decides to test his wall-crawling abilities on a tall building to see how far he can climb, but soon remembers that he has a sort of fear of heights. Then Miles tries to find a way into the building so he can get downstairs, and finds himself on the hotel floor of Principal Suitress who faints in shock at seeing the new Spider-Man. Miles then hears an explosion occur far off in the distance, he decides to jump over to the area to see what is going on since he has no web-shooters yet, he cannot swing towards the danger. As Miles arrives in the area, he starts to feel a buzzing in his head which is his Spider-Sense, he starts to understand its purpose a little bit more, as he dodges a flying car that was heading right for him. He comes face to face with Omega Red, who is surprised and angered to see another Spider-Man. Miles and Omega Red, with Miles making fun of Omega Red's name, to quickly end the battle, Miles uses his Venom Blast which has good effect on Omega Red, putting a stop to the villain. The scene then cuts to Miles and Ganke talking about Miles fight against Omega Red and how awesome and cool the fight was. But Miles believes that in order to be prepared for much more dangerous and lethal villains he must train harder, and Ganke is about to propose an idea until Miles' Uncle Aaron appears. Together they went to fight the Scorpion. After defeating Scorpion, Miles handed him to the police which resulted in him almost being arrested. When Miles refused to help his Uncle again, Aaron unveiled his latest toy, a Vulture suit. Realizing his Uncle intended to use him as his personal enforcer, Miles realized it was time to face Aaron. Miles the battles The Ringer The two fought a catastrophic battle in which Aaron utilized Vibro-Shock Gauntlets, one of them was damaged in battled. The Vibro-Shock Gauntlets later caused it to short cut and exploded, killing him. ]] Spider-Men In an unusual turn of events, Miles accidentally encountered the Spider-Man of an alternate universe. Because Peter Parker was dead in his world and there was confusion between the two, they began to fight. Peter unmasked Miles and demanded answers. However, Miles managed to knock out Peter with his Venom Strike. Unsure what to do with him, Miles brought Peter to S.H.I.E.L.D. to sort things out. At the Triskelion, Fury learned that this Peter Parker was from another world entirely. Suspecting there might be trouble in a dimensional incursion, he wanted to have Miles fill Peter in on what happened to that world's Peter Parker. However, the conversation was cut short when Mysterio appeared to attack both Spider-Men by shooting their helicoptor ride out of the sky with a RPG. Miles and Peter battled against Mysterio, who conjured up illusions of their greatest rogues in order to subdue them. Mysterio managed to escape the battle, leaving the two Spider-Men to come up with another plan of attack. Miles was present when Peter reunited with the Aunt May and Gwen Stacy counterparts of his universe, touched by the tender moment between them. Miles and Peter were soon called away by Nick Fury to fight Mysterio again. Although they expected Mysterio to be defeated, the magician quickly resorted to a back-up plan: using the heroes's greatest fears against them. Miles's particular fear was the sight of his Uncle Aaron standing over his dead parents, having murdered them both. However, the heroes managed to overcome Mysterio's illusions and defeat him. While Mysterio was kept within the S.H.I.E.L.D. custody of Miles's universe, Peter spoke to him about his role as the new Spider-Man, saying that he was genuinely satisfied with it. Divided We Fall, United We Stand Miles was secretly approached by Gwen Stacy and Aunt May, who tried to give him Peter Parker's original web shooters to help him, Captain America followed them and tried to make Miles abandon the mantle of Spider-Man. After Miles helped Captain America to defeat the R.H.I.N.O., he agreed to let him be Spider-Man, but with the need of better training.. In order to improve, Miles joined the Ultimates In the wake of a civil war, in which Captain America was elected president to help unite the splintered factions of the US. The Daily Bugle is on the hunt to find out everything they can about the new Spider-Man. Miles was present during the battle for Wyoming and Project Pegasus against the revolutionists terrorists Hydra. In which Spider-Woman was forced to team-up with him. In the end, the heroes were victors. But during the battle, Miles managed to board one of the War Machine androids hovering in the skies and accidentally struck him right into Giant-Woman, and was abandoned in a wasteland away from the battle. He began walking until he encountered Giant-Woman, and had to battle her as she was still under the mind-control of Modi, the leader of the revolution and son of Thor. After she was knocked unconscious, a hummer with Spider-Woman searching for Miles arrived the scene, who helped him to return home. Age of Ultron Due to Earth-616's Wolverine's abuse of the time-space continuum broke the fabric of reality, causing a "multiversal chaos", where numerous beings from other realities were transported to other universes through the tears of reality. Miles was out as Spider-Man when a flash of light echoed to reveal the arrival of Galactus of Earth-616. Venom War .]] During the civil war, Miles father, Jefferson, fought Hydra soldiers, which caught the attention of the press and tried to interview him. Jefferson was later attacked by Venom, who days later followed Betty Brant's investigation to incorrectly suspect Jefferson was the new Spider-Man. Miles, as Spider-Man, managed to rescue his father, as the creature later escaped. After the battle with Venom, Miles began to feel like it was his fault that Venom attacked his father. Ganke managed to convince him that they can stop Venom before it happens again, but were unable to think how, until Mary Jane and Gwen showed up. After a long discussion about Venom, Maria Hill appeared revealing she knew the truth about Miles and told him he had to stop the symbiote before someone else got hurt. Mary Jane and Gwen then forced her to leave after the discussion. Miles went outside to confront Maria, but was stopped when an officer received word that Venom was attacking the hospital Miles' parents were at. Miles then left for the hospital to confront Venom. Miles arrived and began to fight Venom by utilizing his venom blast. Venom managed to gain the upper hand and grabs Miles, but he was saved after his mom started shooting Venom with a gun. Miles told her to escape, but she refused. Miles then got grabbed by Venom again and was nearly consumed when Rio revealed that Miles was her son. Venom proceeded to consume her as well until Miles used his venom blast on the inside of Venom, causing it to be removed from its host. The police showed up and shot Venom's host and the remains of the Symbiote. Miles moved his mother to safety, but soon found out she had been caught in the crossfire and was dying. He began to scream for help, but is stopped by Rio, who told him she was proud and to never tell his dad the truth, before dying. Miles later woke up to find himself at Ganke's house. Miles run into the room he was and proceeded to rip up his costume screaming "No More!" repeatedly. Spider-Man No More A year passed since his mother's death, and Ganke, nor Jessica Drew were able to convince Miles to assume the identity of Spider-Man again, who also had a girlfriend named Kate Bishop. | Powers = *'Superhuman Strength:' Miles possesses Superhuman strength, able to cause harm to a Super Powered individual with a single punch. His physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. The upper limits of his strength are still unknown. *'Superhuman Durability:' Miles' body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is also more resistant to impact forces than most humans. He can withstand great impacts, such as being thrown through a plate-glass window, that would severely injure or kill a normal human. *'Superhuman Agility:' Miles' agility, balance, flexibility and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of an olympic-level gymnast. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 15 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack. *'Wall-Crawling:' Miles can cling to any surface using just his fingertips and feet. The extent to how much pressure he can stick to walls is thus far unknown, except that he can handle lifting his own weight. *'Spider-Sense:' When danger is present, Miles feels a buzzing sensation in his head as a sort of early warning system, allowing him to react accordingly. His Spider-Sense seems to be greatly enhanced compared to that of Peter Parker. One example occurs the night that Peter is killed; Miles dreamed that he, himself, was being attacked by Electro, when, at the same time, the real Electro was preparing to hunt and murder Peter Parker many miles away. This suggests that Miles' ability may be borderline precognitive, as opposed to only warning of immediate danger. Unfortunately as of yet, he's not completely aware of the nature of this power. Miles is starting to figure out that "the buzzing" may be attempting to inform him of incoming danger, but again, he is unable as of yet to use it to his advantage like Peter could. *'Venom Blast:' Miles can temporarily paralyze his enemies by simply touching them with his hands. It seems that there are varying degrees to this ability as some opponents have been simply dazed where others have been completely incapacitated. This power provides a great advantage as Miles can end a confrontation quickly with little collateral damage. *'Spider-Camouflage:' Miles, including his clothing, can blend into his surroundings, allowing him to sneak up on his enemies or, in some cases, flee from them. The resulting effect closely resembles that of invisibility. | Abilities = Basic Hand to Hand Combat Skills | Weaknesses = Due to his relatively short time as Spider-Man, Miles biggest weakness is his inexperience in being a costumed crime-fighter. He still is not completely sure what his powers make him capable of and this handicaps his effectiveness because of this. Although he is very bright and seemingly mature for a 13 year-old, his age and lack of real world experiences is sometimes an obstacle in understanding the gravity of the situations around him. Miles has poor combat skills relying on his reflexes and as he his said himself: luck. He has had no combat training beyond what he has learned from watching videos of Peter Parker in action and his own experimentation with his powers. This leads to him making tactical mistakes in fights, such as when he leaped into the center of a group of common thugs and was promptly floored with a punch to the face. | Equipment = *'Web-Shooters:' Originally created and used by Peter Parker, Aunt May gave Peter's web-shooters to Miles. | Transportation = Before getting Peter's web-shooters, Miles had no means for fast travel besides his enhanced speed, wall-crawling and leaping abilities. After acquiring them, he uses them as his main transport. | Weapons = None | Notes = * Check out Miles Morales (Earth-1610)/Expanded History for a fully detailed account of Miles' history. * Miles' father is African-American and his mother is Puerto Rican. * Miles was born and raised in Brooklyn and has a aptitude for science much like his predecessor, Peter Parker, but as shown later on, his powers differ from Peter's such as his Spider-Camouflage and Venom Strike. * Timeline established by Brian Bendis via Comic Book Resources. * When Peter Parker returned to his world after the Spider-Men's adventure, he was seen running an online search to see if his world had a Miles Morales counterpart, and seems to be shocked by what he discovered on the net. Nothing of what was that was revealed since then. | Trivia = * Miles became Spider-Man when he was thirteen, but his predecessor Peter Parker took up the mask when he was fifteen. * Miles' black and red costume appears as an alternate costume in the game, Spider-Man Edge Of Time, for his predecessor's Mainstream counterpart. * Miles in his brand new costume appears as a playable character in the online game Marvel Super Hero Squad Online, in which he was voiced by Alimi Ballard. * Miles' parents names were revealed in the letter page of Ultimate Comics Spider-Man (Vol. 2) #8. * Miles last name is Morales which is his mother's last name and not his father's last name, which is Davis. * Miles defeats Peter Parker (The Amazing Spider-Man) when they first interacted with each other. However, this was due to beginner's luck as Peter was confused and unaware of Miles' Venom Strike being able to conduct through his webbing. In terms of combat experience, Peter is a seasoned veteran. * Miles, unlike Peter, wears his web-shooters on the outside of his costume. * Mile's greatest fear is that his secret identity could cause the death of his family. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Durability (Superhuman) Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Camouflage Category:Paralysis Category:Death of Spider-Man Category:Arachnine Form Category:Oz Formula Category:Human/Animal Hybrids Category:Muates